


.:(+* wolf *+):.

by Flock_Tails



Series: nefarious drabbles [1]
Category: Nefarious (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Bad Jokes, F/M, Feeling denial, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Other, Swearing, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, becrow, fluff towards the ending, kinda pining?, werewolf!becky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 05:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19222966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flock_Tails/pseuds/Flock_Tails
Summary: becky went missing, and crow found out why.oh also becrow, a lot of becrow.





	.:(+* wolf *+):.

it was freezing out.  the feeling of icy chills striking anything within distance as she walked, a quiet green gaze flickering uneasily.  the streets of macro city happened to exceptionally barren tonight.  that was what made it easy, padding down the streets with a bullet wound wasn't a normal thing, not without being noticed.  but, fortunately, becky had no worry, aside from the fact she had been 'missing' for the past few days.

_**'faster, faster.'** _

in her defense, there was a good reason.  that being the fullmoon reared it's disgusting head, and transformation was never exactly a fun thing, it was to a point, painful.  aside from that, here becky was, shifting awkwardly on slightly trembling legs.  gripping the nasty hole in her lower stomach.  normally it would've healed near instantaneously, but it was silver.  a fucking  _silver bullet_ , which not only wormed it's way into her, but stung.

_**'keep going, get to the forest and you'll be fine.'** _

if only she could find the canopy of green that would hide her figure.  instead, her harsh green optics flickering from side to side, this hellhole of a city was a maze.  for a moment, she wondered how crow could even--  **crow.** becky had nearly forgotten that he was stalking about these desolate, repeating towers.  

**_shit, shit, shit!_ **

she suck in a breath of ice cold air, letting a puff of grey mist erupt as her frame casted a showed on the building.  pupils narrowing against the harsh yellow tinted beams of the street lights, becky felt a splitting pain in her forehead.  fingers gingerly glided against the throbbing fury of her newfound headache.  of course, of all the times, now she was going to shift forms, and soon.

then for a moment she glared across the tranquil road, locking eyes with a pair of molten gold optics, their almost cat like pupils widening.  there was a bit of eerie silence, then she bursted into a sprint.  trying to ignore the pain that came with moving, becky finally caught glance of the forested territory.  _'go, go, go!'_  her mind yelled, clouding out the faint sound of who could've only assumed was crow following after.  

then the first part of her mission was completed, becky reached the rich canopy of oaks and conifers.  woo.  now for part two, get the goddamn silver fuckin' bullet out of her body.  as soon as she lost the villain who was trying to find her of course.  

"becky?  becky!" his voiced echoed, a mixture of emotions in his tone.  she couldn't tell if he was angry, overjoyed, confused, or worried- maybe a bit of everything.  feeling the crunch of small mahogany twigs, her cool green eyes explored the green and brown blurs of the forest surrounding her.  out of nowhere becky felt undeniably close to her rather annoying '''companion'''  trying to put a bit of distance between them, she swerved at and odd angle. 

"shit!".  the only thing she could growl without sounding fatally wounded.  that was enough running, becky accepted the fact she couldn't outrun him like this.  crow skidded to halt a few feet away, watching cautiously as his secretary lurched over.  " becky!  what's wrong, are you hurt- or out of breath-  i..i can-- " crow was good at many things, robots, mechanics, being a villain, the list could go on.  but something he wasn't good at conveniently,  happened to be keeping control.  not in a weird, perverted way (though he had those qualities at times), more in a emotional way.  

and obviously it was only around her.

" oh totally fine- just casually fucking bleeding out, no big deal. "  becky maintained a casual tone, but venom laced every word.  she took a moment to try and read his expression, shock?  concern maybe?  " bleeding?  you were  _shot?_  " he took a couple of wary steps towards her, blinking.  she bit her lip, having an argument with herself about how she could rip him apart in seconds if she didn't choke out the urge to maim. 

 " yeah. " pain made itself clear in her narrow pupils.  " but trust me, i've dealt with worse. " becky forced herself to chuckle faintly, the headache raging on.  " wh- where were you?! " the villain finally managed to bark, purple armor casting a light glow.  " . . . "  no response, becky just swallowed hard, staring towards her boss for a moment.

"  _well?_ " crow chimed in, irritation seeping through whole body.  once again, becky couldn't really explain, so she didn't.  instead giving a dismissive glance towards a small stream, wincing as she stood straight.  his foot tapped the forest floor for a few minutes, baring his teeth with a barely noticeable snarl.

" with all do respect- sir.  i don't expect you to understand.  in fact it'd be best if you left. " monotone and dull, those words happened to come.  " understand?  u-understand?!  becky, i thought you were kidnapped or something!  i need answers! " he pleaded, pupils once again narrowing as he spoke.  " i'm only asking once. leave. "

" and why would i? " crow snarked, but under that tough-guy cover she could tell he was hurt by her telling him to leave so soon.  " have it your way then. " becky snapped at the blonde.  only letting herself show a small bit of what she meant, teeth baring in a faint snarl.  surprisingly, crow didn't move, more so that he probably couldn't move.  it only took a brief bit of explaining her situation for him to figure it out.

her teeth clacked together oddly, drawing her dangerous gaze around his body, then crushing clumps of grass together with her hind paws.  "  _well?_  " becky whispered back, this time the venom in her words were more fatal.  a nero-toxin without a cure.  " you.  bullet.  wh- "  despite the blood that stained the fibers of her shirt, and the stinging of the open bullet hole, she couldn't help but flash a quick smirk.  crow seemed confused now, resting his metal hand against her shoulder.  at least he knew she was real now, _very nice_.  

" not to ruin the angst, but you got shot with a silver bullet huh?  like a silver fucking bullet? " her cheeks heated slightly,  fists clenching.  " what does it look like, sherlock? " she growled back, it didn't look fully wolf, but far from human.  becky still had her morals in place.  crow barely held back laughter, using his free hand to cover his mouth.  

" i-i'm sorry becks, but a silver bullet? "  he mused, smiling stupidly.  becky rolled her eyes, crisp green optics clearly not amused by his laughter.  " ha, ha.  i'm the one who was shot, not you. " she tried to fight it, but couldn't help but smile herself.  of course her entire being ached and roared from the injury, but being with  **him** made the (slightly) situation more bearable.

" should i get you to a doctor or something? "  his voice questioned, a caring tone echoed in her mind.  this time she didn't respond because of some type of anger of regret, or something.  crow came to the conclusion she just wasn't listening.  " hellooo?  earth to becky? " crow lightly grazed his hand along her shoulder, which thankfully brought her out of blank staring.  " oh uh- no.  i was  _trying_  to get somewhere quiet to remove the bullet myself, when  _someone_  came along. "  

crow raised a brow, catching on.  "pfft.  you love me " he flashed becky a toothy grin.  " i can neither approve nor deny this. " becky commented back. " oh and, could you try not to massage my collarbone please? " at first he didn't quite get what she said, then jerked his hand away.  " w-well uh. "

his golden eyes flashed, giving an almost eerie glow as his hand arched behind his neck.  despite it being dark, she could tell he was blushing.  " well, i suppose i should've told you at least a bit of this beforehand. "  becky shrugged with a bored expression, catching her boss by surprise yet again.  " you kidding?  becky you're pretty much a murder weapon- more than before. "

" yeah.  just if you tell anyone, so help me i'm throwing your sorry ass off the highest tower. "  she took a moment, realizing just how much less it hurt.  " i should probably get this bullet out, but i'll uh- see you in a few minutes. "  crow glanced at the wound, flinching.  obviously he was curious as to how she wasn't crying about now, but again she wasn't the type to cry.  " oh yeah.  hehe, see you then. " 

only being granted a simple 'mmhmm' from becky, the pair parted ways.  but the truly nefarious villain couldn't deny his heart skipping a beat as he was slithering away from her.  as the young blonde weaved through the various arrays of trees, his mind echoed with odd thoughts about his companion. 

 

but two things he was _**definitely**_ sure of, she was unbreakable, but _oh so loveable._

 

**Author's Note:**

> god this ship is so fun to write with, sorry for the inactivity.


End file.
